


Horny Devil

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Crack, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rodney and John have another run in with a mad scientist off-world.





	Horny Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Also meets McSheplets 275: horny and hc-bingo 12 prompt: experiments by evil scientists

It was supposed to be just another off-world mission but once again they found themselves locked up but this time it was not some dank, pre-industrialised cell but in some mad scientist's laboratory. It would have been funny if not for the screams John could not hold back as gears turned and transformers buzzed with electricity. The whole thing looked like a scene out of a Frankenstein movie but behind the whirling gears and arcs of electricity was the familiar blue of Ancient technology.

All of this had come about after Colonel 'Supergene' touched something and made it glow, singling him out as someone too special to be allowed to leave this world. of course it hadn't helped when they made Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon also touch the device. As far as he was aware Ronon and Teyla were locked up in some dank cell under guard, and Rodney was now the evil scientist's back-up plan if John died or was badly injured in the process. That was not reassuring in the least as Rodney had only just ended years of denial on both their parts by kissing him soundly before they headed out on this mission - their last mission together most likely as John wouldn't want to go against the Fraternization rules even though it really made little difference to Rodney. They had been on enough missions that went south, including potential suicide missions, to know they would never jeopardize the safety of Atlantis or Earth, not even for each other, no matter how much it hurt.

The machine seemed to ramp up and Rodney groaned when a light spiraled down from the ceiling, too reminiscent of that ascension device that almost killed him a few years back. The light flared brighter for a moment and then dissipated. John slumped, held up only by the restraints.

"John!"

Rodney felt his heart thumping, and then skip a beat when John moaned and moved his head.

The evil scientist was clapping gleefully as he removed the contacts pressed against John's forehead. Rodney coudl just make out two small swellings but before he could utter another word the door burst open and Ronon came in with his gun blazing. A part of Rodney hoped it wasn't set to stun while another part needed the scientist alive, needing to know what this madman had done to John. Ronon untied John and slung him over his shoulder while Teyla released Rodney. Before they hightailed it out of there, heading straight to the gate and back to Atlantis, Rodney insisted on connecting his laptop to the Ancient tech and downloading it. Just in case.

Two days later the swellings on John's forehead were obvious bumps. A week later they were more than two inches in depth, protruding from his forehead. Two weeks later they were little devil horns, giving John a satanic air. Fortunately there was no forked tail to complete the image. During those weeks Rodney had pored over the download from the Ancient database at the facility, discovering yet another twist to the Ancients attempts to find ascension. In trials of this process most of the subjects had gone insane - demented - giving rise to the lore of demons with horns. Fortunately John hadn't changed in the slightest, still as dorky as ever though a little self-conscious over the still growing horns on his head.

Rodney didn't mind them in the least as they made great handholds when John was giving him the blow job of his life.

Eventually Carson found a way to reverse the change, the process hidden within the usual scientific jargon and diatribe under a small, barely noted section.

One week later the horns were barely bumps on John's forehead once more, but Rodney missed them dearly the next time John gave him a blow job.

END  
 


End file.
